Black Monday A Day To Love
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Bella Swan pode se considerar a garota mais azarada do mundo e não estará exagerando, embora seu azar seja concentrado em apenas uma data. O dia 14 de fevereiro nunca teve o mesmo significado para ela. Mas ao que tudo indica esse será o pior de todos.


**BLACK MONDAY **

**~ A Day to Love ~**

**Bella Swan pode se considerar a garota mais azarada do mundo e não estará exagerando, embora seu azar seja concentrado em apenas uma data. O dia 14 de fevereiro nunca teve o mesmo significado para ela. Mas ao que tudo indica esse será o pior de todos. O dia em que seu azar chegará ao ápice. Mas será mesmo o seu Dia de Azar?**

**::: One-shot criada para o Concurso Valentine's Day da Comunidade Fanfics Twilight no Orkut. Fiquei em terceiro! :::**

**N/A: Música Batmobile – Calamity Man **

Se tinha uma data que eu odiava era essa: 14 de fevereiro. Era o dia do meu pesadelo particular. E não falo isso da boca pra fora. Algumas pessoas dizem que é uma maldição por eu ter nascido numa sexta feira 13. Tudo começou em 2002. Ou ao menos foi o primeiro fato que me recordo. Tinha apenas dez anos e nem fazia idéia do que aquela data significava ainda. Estava voltando da escola quando fui atropelada por uma cadeira de rodas sem freio. Passei dois meses andando em uma por causa de uma perna quebrada. Ironia do destino, eu sei.

No ano seguinte, na mesma data, estava com caxumba. Em 2004 foi a vez do sarampo. Quando peguei rubéola exatamente um ano depois, pensava que estava livre das enfermidades até pegar meningite 365 dias depois. Quase morri.

Mas só fui perceber o padrão em 2006. Ainda lembro de Mike. Impossível não lembrar do primeiro namorado que lhe dá o fora no dia dos namorados, no pátio da escola, depois de você gastar toda sua mesada no presente perfeito. E ainda complementou tudo beijando minha melhor amiga na minha frente, cinco minutos depois de terminar comigo. Bem, posso apenas dizer que Jéssica agora é _ex_-melhor amiga.

Passei o resto da semana numa fossa que pensei ser eterna, mas que passou na segunda feira seguinte quando ele apareceu. Jacob Black. Ainda suspiro ao lembrar dele. Meu primeiro amor de verdade. Foi amor à primeira vista. E ficou ainda melhor quando todas as suas atenções pareciam se dirigir única e exclusivamente para a minha pessoa. Alegria maior não poderia existir. Duas semanas depois estávamos namorando.

Nem me importava dele ser um ano mais novo que eu e estar numa classe atrás da minha. Ele era tão alto e musculoso que parecia ser o mais velho da relação. Tudo bem que sua inteligência não acompanhava o tamanho, mas não se pode ter tudo nessa vida. E além do mais, eu só tinha catorze anos. Uma garota dessa idade não quer cérebro. E meu trofeuzinho era perfeito para desfilar pela escola e esfregar na cara do patético Mike e da vadia Jéssica.

E como eu disse, estava tudo perfeito, até que o dia 14 de fevereiro chegou. Tremi nas bases naquela manhã com medo do que estava por vir. Quase fiquei em casa, mas Jake mandou um torpedo dizendo que tinha uma surpresa pra mim e eu não tive como ficar em casa.

Mas aquele parecia ser o ano do fim do meu carma. Eu disse: _parecia_! Jake me esperava com um buquê enorme de rosas vermelhas e um ursinho de pelúcia que até hoje tenho comigo guardado em algum lugar que não lembro. O fato dele estar sem cabeça não é muito relevante.

Aquele foi o 14 de fevereiro mais perfeito da minha vida. E durou até às 21:32. Lembro bem a hora porque foi quando ele me ligou avisando que estava saindo de Forks e não sabia quando voltava. Algo sobre o avô ter sido mordido por um lobo enquanto acampava e exigiu a presença de todos no hospital onde estava internado em Nova York. Foi a última vez que falei com ele. Depois disso só recebi um único e-mail dizendo que ele ia ficar por lá mesmo porque tinha conhecido outra pessoa.

Em 2008 foi o ano em que meus pais se divorciaram. E exatamente no dia 14 de fevereiro – é claro que tinha que ser nessa merda de dia – minha mãe fez as malas e foi embora para Phoenix com seu novo namorado. Eu fiquei com meu pai. Não me pergunte o motivo, mas eu fiquei. Acho que gostava de ser torturada.

No ano passado estava tudo encaminhando para ser a mesma porcaria de sempre. Azar, azar e mais azar. Começou uma semana antes quando Forks foi assolada por uma tempestade nunca antes vista. Neve acima do normal para aquela época, raios e muita chuva deixou a cidade sem energia exatamente na véspera do dia dos namorados. Com tanta confusão pela cidade, ficamos sem aula, meu pai teve que trabalhar feito um condenado e as estradas estavam tão intransitável com destroços de árvores quebradas pelo vento forte e por conta da neve, que ele praticamente teve que se mudar para a delegacia para dar conta de tudo. E a anta aqui teve que ficar em casa sozinha, praticamente no escuro, tendo que repor a lenha nas lareiras a todo instante para não morrer de frio.

Depois de muito tiritar os dentes e tremer feito vara verde em cima da cama, eu finalmente consegui dormir. Mas fui acordada instantes depois pelo som de alguém derrubando a casa. Ok. Talvez não alguém derrubando a casa, mas certamente tentando derrubar a porta da entrada.

Olhei para o relógio assustada e vi que eram duas e quinze da manhã. Da merda da manhã do dia 14.

- Não, Deus! – gemi apavorada, me encolhendo debaixo da colcha grossa – Por favor, diga que o senhor não mandou nenhum estuprador ou maníaco para a minha casa e que isso é apenas o som dos galhos na minha janela.

Mas quando o som se repetiu, eu sabia que não era galho nenhum. Tinha, _sim_, alguém batendo lá embaixo.

Eu não sei por que – juro que não sei – eu levantei da minha cama quente e confortável e vesti um casaco pesado por cima do meu pijama de flanela, calçando minhas pantufas de urso panda, e saí do meu quarto, descendo as escadas devagar para não fazer barulho.

Parei ao lado da porta e peguei meu guarda chuva para usá-lo como arma – só por precaução – e só então abri a porta.

Mas no instante seguinte um homem caía em cima de mim e nós dois desabamos no chão da entrada, seu peso quase me esmagando e eu me desesperei na hora, pensando se tratar de um tarado.

Esperneei, gritei, fiz o máximo de força que tinha e consegui sair de baixo dele, me afastando para longe, ainda sem me levantar. Dei outro grito quando vi que meu casaco azul claro estava encharcado de sangue e por um instante insano e ilusório eu gritei apavorada, pensando que tinha sido ferida mortalmente. Mas quando o surto passou e eu lembrei que não tinha sentido nada me machucando, lembrei de olhar para o homem que continuava caído no chão no mesmo lugar em que eu tinha jogado-o.

- Céus! – murmurei baixinho e engatinhei devagar até ele, ainda um pouco receosa, e cutuquei seu ombro com a ponta do guarda chuva – Ei, está morto?

Falta de tato, eu sei, mas foi só o que me veio à mente naquela hora.

- Me... ajuda. – foi o som baixo que saiu daquele homem e sua voz estava tão fraca que o medo por ele tentar alguma coisa contra mim se esvaiu no mesmo instante.

Ainda agachada ao seu lado, chutei a porta de qualquer jeito para interromper o vento frio que era trazido para dentro e consegui, com muito esforço, virar seu corpo até que ele ficou de barriga para cima.

Eu não sei se o choque que tive foi por ver tanto sangue na camisa que parecia um dia ter sido branca ou por sua beleza que era tanta que me fazia querer chorar. O homem era o mais lindo que já tinha visto. Seu rosto muito branco contrastava com as olheiras profundas que circulavam seus olhos fechados em expressão de dor, mas nem isso o tornava menos belo.

- O que... O que aconteceu com você? – perguntei quando ele se mexeu desconfortável e abriu os olhos apenas um pouco, permitindo que eu visse um pouco da negritude de suas íris. – Sofreu um acidente?

- Não eu... Eu fui atacado. – ele murmurou com muito esforço e depois gemeu baixinho, se encolhendo um pouco de dor.

- Ah, meu Deus! Escuta, meu pai é policial. – informei embora aquilo não tivesse muita importância agora. Só precisava de algo para desviar a minha atenção do cheiro do sangue que estava me deixando zonza. – Mas ele não está aqui agora, mas posso ligar para ele se os telefones ainda estiverem funcionando.

- Eu não preciso de um policial. – ele conseguiu falar depois de respirar fundo – Preciso de sangue.

- É claro que precisa. – gemi agoniada e com medo ao mesmo tempo. Aquele homem não podia morrer ali. Era demais para o meu dia de azar. – Mas as estradas estão interditadas. Tem muita neve e está tudo sem energia. E meu carro deve estar com o motor congelado a essa altura do campeonato. Mas se você agüentar só mais um pouquinho, eu vou tentar ligar para o meu pai e ver se ele consegue mandar alguém numa ambulância, ou num carro com tração nas quatro rodas. Ou até mesmo num trator, mas eu vou...

- Espera. – ele pediu segurando meu pulso quando eu comecei a me levantar e sua mão estava tão fria que estremeci com o contato. Mas é claro que estava fria. O cara estava perdendo muito sangue e ainda tinha estado no meio da tempestade até alguns minutos atrás. O que me surpreendeu foi a sua força ao me segurar. – Como é seu nome?

- Bella. – respondi, voltando a me ajoelhar ao seu lado – Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Bella. – ele repetiu num tom baixo e ainda assim conseguiu me deixar arrepiada ao ouvir meu nome sendo dito pela sua voz perfeita. – Sou Edward. Edward Cullen.

- Oi, Edward. – eu sabia que não era hora para apresentações, mas ele sorriu de um jeito meio torto e fraco e de alguma forma ficando ainda mais bonito, e eu simplesmente não consegui sair dali.

- Sei que nem nos conhecemos, mas posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele perguntou num tom ainda mais baixo e eu realmente fiquei com medo de que ele pudesse estar morrendo.

- Claro. Qualquer coisa. – me apressei a responder.

- Confia em mim?

Confiar nele? Não. É claro que não confiava! Eu seria louca se confiasse num cara estranho e ensangüentado que aparecia de madrugada na minha porta no meio de uma tempestade. Mas ele podia estar morrendo. Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se dissesse não a um moribundo?

- Sim, Edward. – respondi num tom que tentei deixar mais crível possível. – Eu confio em você.

**N/A: Música ****Moving Mountains – Two Steps From Hell**

Ele sorriu novamente aquele mesmo sorriso torto e dessa vez o sorriso atingiu seus olhos cansados e de alguma forma eu percebi que confiava nele de verdade.

- Chega mais perto. – ele pediu, puxando levemente meu pulso na direção dele, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse. – Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

Ok. Talvez eu não confiasse tanto nele, porque meu coração disparou de um jeito dentro do meu peito que fez meu corpo inteiro tremer. Ou talvez isso tenha acontecido porque ele agora estava perto demais, dando a impressão de que iria me beijar.

E, para a minha surpresa e completo choque, foi o que ele fez.

Quando meu rosto estava perto o suficiente, Edward segurou minha nuca com a mão livre e me puxou até que meus lábios estivessem sobre os dele, sua língua logo forçando entrada na minha boca – não que eu tenha levantado alguma resistência – e agora me beijava sofregamente como se não estivesse ferido de forma mortal, nossas bocas se encaixando com uma perfeição que mais parecia que estávamos juntos há séculos.

Quando sua boca se separou da minha, eu continuei de olhos fechado e tive que respirar fundo para conseguir raciocinar com clareza.

- Ok. O que foi...?

Mas nem tive tempo de terminar a pergunta e Edward já me puxava para um novo beijo. Ou ao menos isso foi que eu pensei que ele fosse fazer.

Sua boca, no entanto, não cobriu a minha, mas entrou em contato com o meu pescoço, o contraste do quente com o _muito frio_ dos seus lábios fez com que um novo arrepio percorresse meu corpo, mas a sensação gostosa acabou no instante em que seus dentes cravaram com força na minha pele, provocando tanta dor que eu nem sequer consegui me mexer.

E quando eu finalmente consegui fazer alguma coisa, tentando me desvencilhar dele, Edward me segurou com ainda mais força, tornado qualquer protesto físico uma completa perda de tempo. Mas ainda assim eu gritei. Gritei, esperneei, tentei arranhá-lo, mas tudo foi em vão.

Eu sentia um calor estranho concentrado no meu pescoço, como se, de alguma forma insana, Edward estivesse sugando meu sangue. Meus gritos foram ficando cada vez mais fracos, meus movimentos cada vez mais lentos, até que não restou nada além da escuridão.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordada, mas quando abri os olhos, Edward estava em cima de mim. Não um "em cima" no sentido sexual ou pervertido. Ele apenas estava ligeiramente inclinado sobre o meu corpo, passando uma toalha úmida na minha testa. Eu me sentia zonza e nem me atrevi a tentar levantar. Mas sabia que estava deitada no tapete da sala em frente à lareira, graças ao calor confortável que envolvia meu corpo.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella. – Edward sussurrou sem deixar de passar a toalha pelo meu rosto num gesto terno, seu olhar agora de um vermelho que não podia ser real, transmitindo uma preocupação genuína – Eu precisava de sangue. Estava muito fraco. Me perdoe. Não queria ter ido tão longe, mas seu sangue é tão saboroso que quase não pude parar. Mas eu parei. – ele completou com um sorriso fraco e receoso. – Me perdoe.

- Você... Você bebeu meu sangue? – perguntei ainda sem muita força para falar.

- Sim. Eu precisava.

- Por quê? – perguntei começando a respirar com dificuldade, só então ficando com medo dele. Agora não adiantava mais, não era? Ele já tinha feito mesmo. – O que você é?

- Eu sou um vampiro, Bella. – ele murmurou, mais uma vez a preocupação refletida no seu olhar – Fui atacado por três lobos quando cheguei à cidade. Minha família está pretendendo se mudar para cá e pediram que eu procurasse uma casa adequada para morarmos.

- Va-vampiro? – gaguejei, completamente desnorteada com aquela informação – Isso não... Isso não existe!

Sabia que estava começando a me desesperar, minha voz saindo um tanto esganiçada demais, mas não deu para controlar.

- Hey, me escuta. – ele pediu, agora sim ficando completamente em cima de mim, e afastou meu cabelo molhado pela toalha da minha testa antes de continuar – Nós não somos como esses vampiros que você vê nesses filmes sangrentos, ok? Minha família só se alimenta de sangue animal e sempre convivemos perfeitamente entre os humanos. O único motivo que me fez beber o seu sangue essa noite foi porque eu realmente precisava ou acabaria morrendo. Mas eu não vou te fazer nenhum mal. E se você quiser, assim que eu tiver certeza de que você está bem, eu vou embora e prometo nunca mais te procurar.

Edward parecia estar sendo realmente sincero. Ou talvez fosse a falta de sangue que estava me deixando mole demais para essa voz suave. Mas o que importa é que eu acreditei nas palavras dele.

- Você quer que eu vá embora, Bella? – ele insistiu quando eu continuei em silêncio apenas encarando-o.

Mas ao invés de respondê-lo, eu resolvi fazer outra pergunta.

- Aquele beijo... Por quê? Foi apenas um meio de desviar a minha atenção para o que iria fazer?

- Não! Claro que não. Eu... – ele respirou fundo e continuou acariciando meu rosto depois de um tempo em completa imobilidade – Acho que você sentiu que minha força, mesmo eu estando machucado, era bem maior que a sua.

- É. Eu lembro disso.

- Eu não precisava fazer nada para desviar a sua atenção, Bella. Eu só... Quis te beijar. E foi quase tão difícil interromper aquele beijo quanto está sendo difícil para mim não te beijar novamente agora.

Alguém pega uma escadinha e puxa meu ego pra baixo porque ele foi lá pra cima depois dessa. Um homem perfeito desse dizendo que estava fazendo um esforço para não me beijar? Nem gostei de ouvir essa. Nem um pouco.

Tudo bem que tinha o detalhe básico e sem muita importância de que ele era um vampiro. Mas como eu disse, era só um detalhe.

- Você ainda está machucado? – perguntei, tentando não aparentar que estava dando pulos internos de felicidade.

- Um pouco, mas dentro de algumas horas estarei completamente curado. – ele respondeu, sorrindo daquele jeito torto e completamente sexy mais uma vez e então voltou a ficar sério. – Bella, você quer que eu vá?

**N/A: Música ****Sick Puppies – All The Same **

- Não, Edward, eu não quero. – respondi com firmeza, sendo inteiramente honesta.

A última coisa que eu queria era que ele fosse embora. Queria mesmo que ele me beijasse como tinha me beijando antes de me morder. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Mas agora, sem a parte da mordida para anuviar minha lembrança do beijo perfeito, esse foi ainda melhor, ainda mais perfeito se é que isso era possível.

Edward ficou comigo até o dia amanhecer, me beijando, acariciando meu rosto, esperando enquanto eu me recuperava da perda de sangue. E só saiu porque Charlie resolveu voltar para casa por ter ficado preocupado comigo. Mas ele não foi embora sem antes me levar nos braços até o meu quarto. E assim que Charlie saiu novamente para a delegacia, Edward voltou e ficou sentado ao meu lado na cama, insistindo que eu deveria descansar. Mas era impossível dormir com ele ali tão perto.

Depois de fazer um sanduíche para mim e se certificar de que eu estava bem alimentada, ele voltou a acariciar meus cabelos, pensando que isso me faria dormir, mas sempre que seus dedos tocavam meu rosto ou meu pescoço, eu ficava tudo menos sonolenta. E ele ria sempre que via meus pelos arrepiarem ao seu toque.

- Fecha os olhos. – ele pediu num tom baixo e envolvente e eu rapidamente fiz o que ele pedia.

Ele continuou acariciando meu rosto e pescoço, mas então começou a descer mais, deslizando pelos meus ombros e braços estirados ao lado do meu corpo, chegando até as minhas mãos. Uma das suas mãos continuou sobre a minha enquanto a outra foi até a minha barriga e ficou me acariciando por cima do pijama. Só aqueles pequenos toques eram o bastante para me deixar completamente louca e querendo mais.

Discretamente, como quem não quer nada, usei a mão livre e subi um pouco o casaco, apenas o suficiente para revelar um pequeno pedaço da minha barriga. Mas Edward entendeu o recado e levantou mais o tecido, deixando minha barriga completamente exposta e voltou a me tocar, agora sem barreiras.

Seu toque não era nada do que eu já tinha experimentado antes. Não que eu já tivesse feito muita coisa. Mas apenas sentir seus dedos frios deslizando sobre a minha pele quente era o bastante para me fazer arfar e meu corpo estremecer a cada três segundos. E tudo piorou – ou melhor, melhorou – quando ele começou a brincar com o elástico da calça do pijama fazendo menção de descer a peça. E então voltava a subir, chegando a quase tocar meus seios ainda cobertos pelo pijama.

Eu não sabia como era a sensação de um orgasmo, mas sentia como se estivesse à beira de um precipício.

- Você parece estar tão perto. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, continuando na brincadeira de subir e descer com a mão. – Posso fazer uma coisa?

Que pergunta mais idiota. Naquele instante eu era capaz de deixar até que Edward me mordesse de novo e sugasse todo meu sangue. Mas me limitei a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, não confiando na minha voz para falar.

Prendi a respiração enquanto esperava Edward fazer o que quer que ele quisesse comigo, e logo tive a resposta quando sua mão desceu pela minha barriga, indo cada vez mais para baixo e eu pensei que teria uma síncope quando sua mão chegou ao meu quadril e cobriu meu sexo por cima do pijama, mas, de alguma forma, tocando exatamente no ponto certo da minha intimidade. E para completar o golpe fatal, seus lábios deslizaram pelo meu pescoço, chupando de leve e eu senti meu mundo explodir em milhares de fagulhas cintilantes, todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraindo por longos segundos e depois relaxando de uma vez.

Depois dessa experiência surreal e erótica, Edward deitou ao meu lado sorrindo feito um bobo – talvez não tão bobo quanto eu – e ficou fazendo cafuné nos meus cabelos até que finalmente eu adormeci.

**N/A: Música Plan White T's – 1,2,3,4**

E agora aqui estava eu, um ano depois daquela noite marcante. Da noite em que a maldição – sei que estou sendo dramática – foi rompida e eu finalmente estava livre para aproveitar aquela data como deveria. Algo me dizia que todos aqueles anos de azar foram apenas uma preparação para o que estava por vir. Talvez, se eu fosse uma pessoa normal que via essa data como qualquer pessoa, não teria aceitado o _incomum_ tão facilmente.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, minha Bella. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás, me pegando completamente desprevenida quando estava perdida em lembranças, debruçada na varanda do seu quarto amplo, enrolada apenas em um lençol.

- Já passou da meia noite, Edward. – retruquei de brincadeira, deixando que ele me aconchegasse ao seu peito firme e frio que eu já estava tão viciada.

- Então não posso falar "feliz um ano de namoro" também? – ele perguntou, enquanto me pegava no colo e me levava de volta para a cama, ficando por cima de mim.

- Acho que não. – respondi num tom baixo e pensativo – Acho que você terá que tentar novamente no ano que vem.

- Pode ter certeza que da próxima vez eu não vou esquecer, meu amor. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, recomeçando a sessão de toques de prazer e tortura que tínhamos passado o dia inteiro envolvidos.

- E eu vou cobrar.

**** ****FIM ****


End file.
